Now You See the True Me
by AwfullyHardWork
Summary: "I get protective, you know?" "No, actually, I don't know. I have been treating Maddy with utmost respect ever since I met her. Why would you think that might change?" – AU one-shot of Jim and Mark's talk from the end of the episode Now You See Me. Crack-fic. You've been warned.


It was a rainy Friday. Jim Shannon and Mark Reynolds arrived to Terra Nova's command base and made their way up in silence. They had spent the last day hunting a spy together; they had not managed to find her yet, unfortunately, but they had managed to narrow the search down to less than fifty suspects. A part of Mark hoped sharing the experience would remove some of the tension that lingered in the air between them every time they met. Alas, that did not happen. He still felt uncomfortable as he walked behind the sheriff, quietly praying for something to break the awkward silence. To make Jim say something to Mark. To make Jim act more friendly. After all, Jim seemed to be strangely fond of making Mark uneasy—that was the reason behind his current anxiety. The young man resorted to looking for any possible way to get in Jim's good books.

Mark stood for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Jim continued walking forward, paying no mind to the youth. Straightening his posture, Mark finally mustered up the courage to speak. He rushed toward Jim before the man could leave. "Uh, sir?" he called out, stopping Jim in his tracks. Mark walked up to him. He was not entirely sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say _something_. He could not let the awkward silence be the last thing they would say (or rather not say) to each other that day. He licked his lips, then spoke up, "Uh, it was a pleasure riding with you today." Jim gave him a look. "That's what the cops say, right?" he added with a mild chuckle.

Jim was quiet for a second, wondering whether he should torment Mark or leave him be. In the end, he decided that the boy must have had enough from the previous day to last him for a week. "Close enough," he claimed.

Jim turned away and started to make his way towards Taylor's office, but then he halted. He sighed. Perhaps he had been too tough on Mark the day before. He could see that the young man was trying hard to make Jim like him. It was kind of sweet, actually, and he did not want to make him feel bad about it. Mark was a good man, he knew that. But in that moment, he was not sure whether Mark knew that he knew.

"Reynolds?" he said to the youth, who had begun to walk away. "Come here. Got to tell you something." Mark listened to the request, although he did seem worried. "Look," Jim said, "I know I make you nervous, and I can be a little tough sometimes, but Maddy's my oldest girl. I get protective, you know?"

Mark frowned and looked away for a moment. He had figured that would be Jim's excuse for his behavior, yet he could not help thinking it was not right. It did not _feel_ right. He was not sure what it was, but something in the sheriff's tone of voice, or perhaps something in his expression was telling Mark there was more to it. There was more to it, and he would make Jim admit that. He had had enough of the cold treatment. He would not be silent and accept it anymore. Shaking his head, he straightened his back and looked at Jim with newfound courage. "No, actually, I don't know," he countered. "Why are you so protective of her? What is it that I do that makes you think I will hurt her?"

Jim sighed. "It's not that I think you _will_ hurt her," he replied, "it's that… you _might_."

"Might?" Mark repeated incredulously.

Jim took in a breath, then continued, "Look, whether or not I consider you the kind of man who would do something like that, I don't like knowing that you have the power to do it. I don't like knowing that there is someone out there who could potentially hurt my daughter."

Mark shook his head again. "No, I don't believe that. That's not why you're opposed to my dating your daughter," he insisted. "I have been treating Maddy with utmost respect ever since I met her. I have never tried to harm her in any way. Why would you think that might change? Why would you _worry_ that might change?" Jim opened his mouth to respond, but Mark did not give him enough time. "This doesn't have anything to do with Maddy, does it? You're not worried about her. It's _me_. I'm the only problem here," Mark guessed, and his face fell as he realized the meaning of what he was saying. He cast his eyes down, avoiding Jim's gaze. "It's all me," he said lowly.

"No, Reynolds—"

"You don't like me, I can tell," Mark all but whispered, voice trembling ever so slightly. "I don't know why, but you just don't. That's why you treat me the way you do. You don't like me."

The older man watched as Mark's hand went up to his face, wiping away a tear. "Reynolds, that's… That's not true," Jim claimed, feeling bad for the young soldier.

Mark looked up at him. "Why else would you be so protective of Maddy? You're not afraid I will hurt her; you just don't like the idea that she's with someone like me," he said. "You don't think I'm good enough for her. You don't think I'm good enough for anyone. You hate me. I know you hate me. I can sense it, even now, at this very moment. It's written all over your face." Another tear escaped from his eye and began to roll down his cheek. Mark quickly turned away, not wanting Jim to see. He started to make his way towards the stairs leading down, no longer able to face the man. He ran down into the rain, not minding that he was getting wet. He needed to step away from that conversation. It was too much for him to take.

"Reynolds, wait!" Jim called out. He followed Mark to the bottom of the stairs and put his hand on Mark's shoulder to stop him. The youth looked at him, a sad shadow in his eyes; Jim's heart clenched with pity upon the sight. "You're wrong," he said to the boy. "I do not hate you, Reynolds. I really don't."

"Then why do treat me the way you do?" Mark asked.

"Because I…" Jim tried to explain but could not bring himself to finish the sentence. His heart started beating fast, and he fidgeted. His gaze softened. His eyes were full of sympathy and, for reasons unknown to Mark, anxiety. He was nervous all of a sudden, just as nervous as Mark always seemed to be around him. Mark raised his eyebrows, awaiting an answer. Finally, Jim took in a deep breath and admitted, "I love you."

Mark's jaw dropped. "Mr. Shannon…"

"I know it's wrong," Jim said. "I'm married, and you're dating my daughter, but I can't help the way I feel. I—"

"Shh…" Mark interrupted, lifting his hand and placing a finger over the other man's mouth. He looked him right in the eyes and sent him a smile more charming than any other Jim had seen before. Then he said the words Jim had thought he would never hear: "I love you, too, Mr. Shannon."

The two men stepped closer. Mark put his arms around Jim's shoulders and Jim wrapped his around Mark's waist. They leaned in, closed their eyes, and their lips pressed together. They savored the sweet taste of one another, the taste they had been secretly longing for ever since they had met. Chilly raindrops kept falling on them, but they did not care. They stood there in each other's embrace, happier than ever before, locked in the proclamation of their honest, undying love.

* * *

_April Fools__! Unless you're reading this on some other day, in which case it's just __the end__._

* * *

Author's note

Dear god, this is _wrong_! :D It's so wrong and so ridiculous to imagine this happening. It's even worse than my story _A Birthday Gift_. I would never want something like this to actually happen on the show, but I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Sorry, everyone! :D


End file.
